


long overdue

by rachelweasley



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Disgusting amounts of fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelweasley/pseuds/rachelweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve and Bucky led themselves to believe that their touches were platonic, and the one time they finally opened their eyes.</p><p>Or: Steve and Bucky are practically married and don't even realise it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long overdue

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to write ridiculous amount of fluff, and I'm not even sorry. Enjoy!

**i.**

Bucky closed the door with his foot and threw his jacket on the couch. He’d had a long day working at the docks, and all he wanted to do was to crash on his bed so he could spend the whole weekend sleeping. The last thing he wanted to think about was _responsibility_. He could worry about that come Monday. Or at least try.

He found Steve hovering around the living room table and made a beeline towards him. Steve seemed to be concentrated on the designs he had been working on for the local art store. He didn’t get much profit from it but, given all his medical problems, it was one of the few things he could do to make some money. The upside was that he liked what he did, even if the pay check was poor. It was still better than nothing.

Steve either didn’t hear Bucky arrive or he chose to ignore it. Either way, he jumped a little when he felt Bucky’s arms wrap around his waist. He tilted his head to the side and kissed Bucky’s cheek.

“Nearly gave me a heart attack, jerk.”

“Certainly can’t have that.” Bucky looked at the papers and art supplies spread on the table. “How’s it going?”

“Not too bad,” Steve said, paused for a moment, then huffed. “Terrible, actually. I’m thinking of starting it all over again.”

Bucky didn’t understand much about art, but in his opinion anything Steve created was brilliant. The thing was, Steve was a perfectionist through and through. Whatever he did, he’d _always_ find a little detail that he wasn’t happy with.

“Looks good to me. When’s your deadline?”

“Couple of days.” Steve tapped a pencil against his lips. “I have to find my muse meanwhile.”

Bucky rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder. “Maybe’s he’s been here all along.”

“ _He_?” Steve snorted. “Nice try, Buck. Your face couldn’t inspire even the most talented artist.”

“You wound me, Stevie. I deserve better treatment from you.” Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s neck, tightening his arms around his waist. “Have you eaten yet?”

Steve frowned. “I forgot.”

“You forgot?” Bucky rolled his eyes. “Typical. Where would you be without me?”

“Dead, probably.”

Bucky flinched at the words. It was said half joking, but they both knew that it wasn’t entirely impossible. He shoved that thought from his mind. As long as Bucky was around, Steve would be okay. He had to be.

**ii.**

“You goddamn moron,” Bucky said, but his voice betrayed the harshness of his words. “I long for the day where I won’t find you beaten up in some alleyway. Do you ever _think_ , Steve? Like a rational adult? Because that’s what you’re supposed to be.”

Steve refused to look Bucky in the eyes, wincing when Bucky dabbed at his wound. “They were–”

“I don’t care what they were doing,” Bucky blurted out. “I care about your safety. Someone has to, since you clearly don’t.”

“I’m sorry.” He did look like he was sorry, more for worrying Bucky than throwing a few punches. He was entirely way too stubborn to regret standing up for himself, or any other person who seemed to be treated wrongly, for that matter.

“Your hero complex is going to get you killed one day,” Bucky murmured, tossing the cotton wool to the table, and sitting next to Steve. “I can’t have that. I mean it, Steve.”

Steve didn’t reply. He simply shifted so that he was half laying on Bucky, arms tight around him. For all that Bucky tried, he could never stay angry at Steve for more than ten minutes. It was something about those blue eyes and innocent puppy expression. Which had to be ironic because if there was something that Steve _wasn’t_ it was innocent.

Still, he was Bucky’s biggest weakness, so he could not be blamed for holding Steve close to him and pressing kisses to his temple.

“I’m sorry for being such a burden.” It was said so softly that Bucky almost missed it.

“Steve.” Bucky cupped Steve’s face so he’d look at him. “Don’t _ever_ think that again. You’re anything but a burden.”

“But–”

“You’re my best friend. I’d do anything for you.” His thumb traced a sharp cheekbone. “I worry, alright? You’re all I’ve got left, and I’m all you’ve got. I’m not letting you go that easily.” He brushed the hair from Steve’s forehead. “Promise me you’ll be more careful. Please.”

Steve swallowed, his eyes softening. “I’ll try.”

Bucky shook his head. “I guess that’s the best I’m gonna get from you.” He kissed Steve’s cheek, careful not to apply too much pressure on the place where his skin was split. “Punk.”

**iii.**

It was their turn to keep watch.

It was freezing cold and Bucky was having a hard time concentrating on anything else. In times like this, all he wanted to do was go back to their Brooklyn apartment and cosy up with Steve in bed under a thick blanket. Unfortunately, all he could do was imagine that. With their luck, they wouldn’t be in that scenario anytime soon.

“Cold?” Steve approached and sat next to Bucky, pressing against him from shoulders to thighs.

“Fucking freezing.” He glanced at Steve. “How am I meant to concentrate on anything in these conditions?”

“You want to go rest up?” Steve offered. “I can stay here.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Not leaving you here alone, you idiot.”

“Fine. Come here then.”

“I’m right next to you.” Bucky arched an eyebrow. “Cold messing up your eyesight?”

Steve sighed and pulled Bucky towards him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “We might as well try and make our own heat. The situation does call for drastic measures.”

“Are you suggesting something, Rogers? I don’t think I’m ready for _that_ just yet,” he joked. “Take me out for dinner first. And get us a proper bed. Then I’ll consider it.”

Bucky didn’t need to look up to know that Steve was blushing when he muttered, “Jerk.”

And since Steve was offering to be his human blanket then Bucky was going to make the most of it. He got out of the embrace and shuffled so that he was sitting in front of Steve, with the Captain’s legs on either side of him. He leaned back, resting against Steve’s chest, and sighed when two strong arms wrapped around him.

“Better?”

Bucky hummed. “Christ, you’re so warm, Stevie. Your hands used to feel like ice all the time, and now…” he held Steve’s hand, “so warm. Even with this fucking cold.” He closed his eyes, smiling when he felt Steve tightening his arms around him. “Don’t let me fall asleep.”

Steve kissed Bucky’s temple. “I won’t.”

He did.

**iv.**

“Steve,” Bucky sighed. “Steve. _Stevie_.” He heard Steve shuffling, and beamed when the blond turned around to face him. “Hey, you.”

“Had a little too much to drink, Buck?”

“ _No_.” He furrowed his eyebrows as if he felt insulted. Then he pouted. “Maybe. Just a little. It was Morita, okay? He made me.” He lay down next to Steve, shuffling closer until they were touching.

“Yes, I’m sure that he pointed his gun at you until you drank a whole bottle.”

“Something along those lines,” he slurred. Then he turned on his side to look at Steve. His Steve, who looked so sleepy and beautiful. Bucky didn’t know if it was the alcohol speaking but all he wanted to do was lean forward and kiss those red lips. Instead, he draped an arm around Steve, letting his eyes close. “Stevie.”

“Yeah, pal?”

“Pretty,” he mumbled. “You’re so pretty. Like a ray of sunshine.” He smiled when he felt Steve’s fingers on his hair. “You’re so good to me.”

“Gotta give what I take, don’t I?” His fingers kept massaging Bucky’s scalp, lulling him to sleep.

Bucky opened his eyes, looking at Steve. He leaned forward and kissed Steve ever so lightly on the corner of his mouth. “Night, Steve.”

And if he dreamt of blue eyes and golden hair that night then, well, it was for him to know.

**v.**

Decades had passed and everything had changed.

Yet, at the same time, when it was just the two of them in Steve’s apartment, there were instances when everything felt exactly the same.

It took Bucky months to adjust, understandably so. But Steve helped during every single step. He understood when Bucky wanted to be alone, and he was there when Bucky wanted company. Truth be told, Steve had new people in his life now but, somehow, it still felt like they were everything each other had left. It wasn’t entirely wrong to think like that.

So they tried to be around each other as much as possible without getting tired of it. There were way too many years they had to catch up on.

So when Steve came to stand at Bucky’s bedroom door, leaning against the threshold with his arms crossed in front of his chest, it was only natural that Bucky had asked him to hang out.

“If I must,” Steve said, feigning boredom. “What would you like to do?” He walked inside and sat at the foot of Bucky’s bed.

Bucky patted the space next to him. “Netflix? You choose, otherwise we’ll spend one whole hour here while I browse through everything.”

Steve shifted to sit next to Bucky, grabbing the laptop and setting it on his lap. He selected a comedy show that Bucky had never heard of before and pressed play, setting the laptop on Bucky’s side of the bed.

Bucky lay on his side and immediately felt Steve press against his back, a strong arm resting across his middle. Automatically, he shuffled back until they were both comfortable, with their legs tangled together.

They watched Netflix for what felt like an unhealthy amount of time, pausing briefly to get something to eat. Before they knew it, it was already night time and they were both starting to doze off. Bucky had long forgotten about the show and was focusing, instead, on the feel of Steve’s fingers lightly stroking his chest.

“Falling asleep on me?” Steve mumbled against the back of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky hummed. “Might be.”

“Want me to leave?”

“No,” Bucky said. “Stay.” He managed to close his laptop and set it on the bedside table.

“You good?” Steve asked when they’re settled.

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Bucky laced their fingers. “Always good when you’re around.”

He could feel Steve smiling against his skin.

**\+ i**

Bucky let himself be dragged by Steve to the roof. It was way past midnight and the sky was clear. It made him think of how much nicer it would be if they were anywhere in the countryside, away from all the city lights; somewhere where they could watch the stars and enjoy the silence. But it wasn’t all too bad because if Steve was around then Bucky was happy.

“You have a good birthday?” He asked when they sat down on the recliner.

“Sure did. I must say you guys outdid yourselves.” Steve smiled, then bumped their shoulders together. “But nothing will ever beat the one from 1940. Remember that?”

“How could I not?” Bucky grinned. “Took you to the roof and we watched the fireworks together.”

“Told me they were all for me. Could have fooled me if we were any younger.”

“I stand by it,” Bucky said softly. “They’re always for you.”

Steve smiled shyly. He looked down and laced their fingers together.

“So,” Bucky started, “No birthday has beaten 1940? We didn’t do much that day.”

“It’s not about the big celebrations for me, you know that.” He shrugged, then rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “It was sweet, back then. Just the two of us, that small chocolate cake, and the fireworks. I guess that’s what made it so special.”

“Just the two of us,” Bucky repeated. “Maybe we should do something like that next year, what do you say?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Bucky leaned down, pressing a kiss to Steve’s temple. They looked at the city before them, neither saying anything for a few moments; simply enjoying each other’s company and the fact that they were together after all the time that had passed. Destiny could be cruel but, sometimes, it laid down the right cards in the end.

Steve propped his chin on Bucky’s shoulder, looking at the other man. Even in the faint light, Bucky couldn’t help but notice how blue Steve’s eyes were, like the colour of the ocean and the sky on a summer’s day.

“Hey,” Steve said, softly, a small smile playing at his lips.

“Hey.” Bucky stroked Steve’s knuckles, not taking his eyes off him.

“I want to do something,” Steve whispered. “I really do, but… Promise me you won’t freak out.”

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows. “Why would I freak out?”

“Because I want to kiss you.”

“Oh.” Bucky’s mind went blank. Steve wanted to– Then he noticed the way Steve’s eyes went wide when Bucky didn’t say anything. Bucky was too stunned to even _think_ , so when Steve started shuffling back, all Bucky could say was, “No!”

Steve flinched at that but gave Bucky a tight smile. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have–” He gestured vaguely with his hands. “Sorry.”

“What?” Bucky grabbed Steve by the shoulders. “No, Steve. God, that’s not what I meant.” He sighed. “I just wasn’t expecting that, is all.”

“I got it, I’m an idi–”

“Will you please shut up and kiss me, already?”

Steve stilled for a second and then smiled so wide that Bucky was worried his cheeks would start aching. The blond leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It was tentative at first, slow, and sweet. Steve’s lips were soft, and full, and so much better than Bucky had ever imagined. Steve parted his lips and Bucky wasted no time before sliding their tongues together and tracing the curves of Steve’s mouth. They kissed until their breathing turned harsh, and then parted, resting their foreheads together. When Bucky opened his eyes, Steve was smiling.

“What are you smiling at?”

Steve leaned forward and pecked him. “This was a long time coming, don’t you think?”

Yeah. Yeah, he did. For as long as Bucky knew, he had wanted to kiss Steve, to be able to love him freely, to make him happy. He had dreamed with the moment when he’d finally be able to do that, but he never thought that it would ever be more than that. A dream. But maybe everyone was right to say that dreams did come true.

“I do.” He kissed Steve’s nose. “What do you say we do more of this inside?”

“I say, lead on.”

* * *

When Bucky woke up the next morning, not much was different. Steve had his arms wrapped around him, their legs were tangled together. Except he woke up to kisses trailing from his shoulder to his neck. Not to mention the fact that they were completely naked. All in all, it was the best morning of Bucky’s life. So far.

“Morning, gorgeous.”

Bucky pressed against Steve, humming when he felt Steve hot and hard against him. “And what a good morning it is.” He turned around in Steve’s arms, smiling at the blond’s sleepy, yet happy, face. Bucky draped his leg over Steve’s thigh, pressing closer to him. “What a nice way to wake up.”

“Not the first time I woke up like _this_ ,” he punctuated the word with a grind of his hips, “next to you. Just glad I can do something about it now.”

Bucky bit his lip. “That makes two of us.” He stroked Steve’s back. “How long…?”

“Long enough.” Steve smiled. “But you knew that already.”

“We’re idiots, you and I.” He kissed the corner of Steve’s mouth. “Could have been doing this for years.”

“Got a lot of catching up to do,” he agreed, then he chuckled. “We’ve practically been together since we were young. Just taking it to the next level now, huh?”

“When you put it like that…” Bucky smiled. “I hope you don’t have any plans for today because I am not letting you out of my sight.”

“Mhmm.” Steve smirked and pulled Bucky on top of him, hands resting on his ass, prompting Bucky to move against him. “I can think of a few things we can do.”

“How about I just do you, instead?” Bucky leaned down, and kissed Steve.

“Perfect.”


End file.
